naruto_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiashi Hyuga
Hiashi Hyūga (日向ヒアシ, Hyūga Hiashi) was a shinobi fromKonohagakure as well as the current head of the Hyūga clan. Being the first to re-establish and insittute the Harvest, he appeared to be one of the Main Antagonists of Naruto Tales, after having gained power and control over the rookies and among the people of Konoha. Background Not much was said of Hiashi, but he mentioned in'' Doppelgangers in Konoha of how he had seen and battled wars throughout his old age. His relationship with Hinata was shown to be caring and stern as she was his first daughter and he would do anything to protect her, even to as manipulating his nephew Neji into disposing of Naruto. During his death, a mere flashback reappeared of how he has raised and fed Hinata throughout the years and how his grasp upon her was slowly changing into something more draconian. Personality Hiashi's general personality was very strict and stern in appearance, as he assigned both of his daughters in arduous training and rarely compliments their performance. Hiashi was also very strict with his own nephew, and was willing to use the cursed seal to punish if disobey; This stern nature has continued to grow and expand especially shown around HInata; when she went home late escorted by Naruto, he slaps her hesitatingly upon reminding her of her disgrace. However, he truly cared for them as part of the family as he would oblige them with the caste system of his clan, as he is shown to be devoted with the main house's traditions. Appearace Hiashi does not evolve any differences from the mangga neither in anime, having the mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair (somtimes depicted as brown in the anime), and featureless white eyes like the rest of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose-fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Abilities As the leader of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. Likewise, he is highly proficient in the clan's special juinjutsu, such as the one used to brand Branch House memberof the Hyūga clan. With it, Hiashi can at a moment's notice activate the cursed seal to subdue his target. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsukekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the Chakra pathway system. He was also able to use the dōjutsu's extensive visual range to watch as a far off village was destroyed in an instant by the Ten-Tail's Beast Ball. Taijutsu Hiashi is a true master of the Hyūga clan's secret taijutsu style; the Gentle Fist. Hiashi's prowess was first glimpsed at when he killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure with a single strike to the chakra pathway system around his heart, leaving the fight himself unharmed. During Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, able to expand its range great enough to swiftly repel several Oto and Suna ninja simultaneously. When collaborating with his and Neji's, they were able to combine the force of their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique and deflect the Ten-Tails' tail without giving any ground. He can use theEight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets out of its normal range.[7] He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm with such force using his both hands, that he was able to buffet one of the Ten-Tails' tails away by himself. Trivia *Hiashi half-heartedly blames Hinata for the death of her mother. *He despises Naruto ever since the series began. *He believes the Harvest would put an end to the village's compettitive behaviour and to form an allegiance in case of battling the other nations. *Hiashi is one of the Major Antagonists of the series, including Obito and Kabuto. *Although inconspicious, Hiashi has guided his nephew Neji as his own son. *Among Hinata's unfavorable suitors, he'd rather have Kiba. *Most of the Rookies would refer to him as ''"old man". '' *In TenTen's dream, Hiashi died in Forgive My Thoughts When I'm Asleep, three years after the Harvest Celebration succeeded and months earlier from his death. *Hiashi would be seen as a reference in Blonde Helping the Blind and The Ugly Truth, as both Kiba and Obito have insulted Neji by derisively refferring to him as ''"Hiashi Jr." Quotes ''' Season One' :'Hiashi:' ''(To TenTen) As for you my dear, would you like to be a member of the Hyuga? :--''Be Us Against the World'' ---- :(To Hinata): How stupid of you! :(To Hinata): You're too soft. Such a disgrace. The Hyuga Clan does not have a place for such heiress. :(To Hinata): Tell me child. You're beautiful, elegant, yet you're willing to put that aspect of yours in waste--all for one boy. What happiness could you possibly achieve? :(To Hinata): Watch your manners, Hinata. I shall remind you that the only thing keeping you here is your mother. :Hiashi: (To Hinata) Oh, and one more thing. Pauses Stay away from Naruto. :--''The Next Hyuga'' ---- :(To Tsunade): The Doppolgangër Triangle, also known as the Doppolgangër Prophecy, was the oracle such that the Great Lord Elder had predicted in Mount Myōboku. It is a perpetual chain of three-men-squad destined with the same fate, the God, known as the Susanoo(Japanese 須佐之男 Lightning God) who rejected the offer of the ocean and instead took over the thunder to destroy; Amaterasu( Japanese 天照 for Shining in Heaven) the Sun Goddess; Tsukoyomi(Japanese 月読 for Moon King) the moon who was destined to bring peace. So close yet so far, both god have strived to catch up with the Sun because the reason Susanoo declared war was he was in love with her, so does Tsukoyomi. You do realize what this means, do you? :(To Tsunade): It all make sense to us; the stories we tell to our children, how the universe brought back chaos and peace in order to restore balance--the Doppolgangërs known as the Shadow Mortals, from the Legacy of Madara and Hashirama who fell in love with Mito Uzumaki, you--Tsunade who was caught in between Jiraiya and Orochimaru's tiny little fingers, until the era of Nintendo Pein: Yahiko, Konan and Nagato--Minato's students, Kakashi, Obito and Rin Nohara who failed to deliver this world neautrality. Who do you think would have been born next? :(To Tsunade): Yes, Tsunade Senju. It has been done. From the will of Madara and Orochimaru that is now inherited down to Uchiha Sasuke; Hashirama's search for world peace and Jiraiya's teachings transfered to Minato's boy, Uzumaki Naruto. You, on the other hand, you and Mito's endurance are now possessed inside this one girl--her name is Haruno Sakura. :(Tsunade): Tell me what needs to be done. :(To Tsunade): Unite the Sun and Moon, the way it should have come into an end... Do whatever it takes to protect Sakura from Uchiha Sasuke, because her decision could affect us all. Either a child to be concieved within her with the blood of the savior that shall restore peace; or a newborn that will be the bridge to destroy us all. Until then, shall this cycle be broken. :-- Doppelgangers in Konoha ---- ''' Season Five' :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): What if war arrives tomorrow? What if we fail?'' :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): Oblivion, is the only thing we believe in, the only devastation we live with everyday. When war embarks, it will wipe our world and fill our cities with nothingness. Oblivion will be the only thing left and it stands between what we have built here and extinction. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): We have rules for proper deduction. For the good of all. And we embed those rules to clear to all. Including the stability that disregarding the Harvest Celebration is a serious offense. One of the worst offenses. Because once marriage is vowed into our village, there is no evasiveness. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): Last week my nephew has proposed to a peasant woman without granting him my permission, and so he took himself upon flouting wih the rules. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): I was young once, and I understand the intimacy of young love. But we have made it clear that we're at war. And my children will have to pay the price. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech):My daughter has been the greatest embarassment of me. I have raised her well with manners, and lately some have confessed that she's spent some time with the nine-tails's jincuuriki. The demon who has brought chaos into this village so long ago. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech):You must understand. The Hyuga holds the mightest of all clans, and I am in no shape to lead you further more. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): You must know that as your leader, I do not take my position lightly. Therefore I have come into a decision that we are indeed, in need of a new heir--one that will easily choose power over love. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech):My children have grown to be strong and individual ninjas, brave and independent. Yet they wish to abandon me, disrespect me, court me without politeness. They refuse to listen and now they deserve to be punished. They will be having a duel. Winning means that person shall gain my title, and losing would mean the end and certain death. :(To the Hyuga Clan as he adresses his speech): The reward, I shall bestow my blessing upon whoever or whichever partner my daughter or nephew desires; with all my respect, peasant or a jinchuuriki. :--''Maleficent'' ---- :(Flashback):{To Hinata) Come on now, young one. Let us walk. :{Flashback):(To Neji) You have been marked. You are now placed under my command. If anything happens to my daughter until she turns eighteen, Oblivion will come upon you. :(Flashback):(To Tsunade and the rest of the Nations) These children will not have a future if we refuse to educate them with war. The Harvest is what is just. :(Last words to Neji): You and Hinata have the same eyes. :--''Hyuga Death Match''